


Castaways

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [43]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Belonging, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Love, The Police - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love him," Skye says, as though it's that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaways

**Author's Note:**

> unexceptionallyaverage requested: "How about Message In A Bottle by The Police for FitzSimmons? Cliché, but I like that song." I *love* that song. Thank you for the prompt! <3

Jemma smooths out the blue blanket where it waves, just a bit, over the hospital bed, near Leo’s hip.

Skye is listening to Jemma’s fingers, seeing the words written in their movements.

“You love him,” Skye says, as though it’s that simple. (She knows it isn’t. Is.)

Fingers continue, smoothing and smoothing, and after a moment, Jemma speaks.

“We met at the training academy. I know you didn’t get that experience, but for us, it was like …”

She swallows. Smiles like an apology.

“All those times, growing up, I’d try to connect with people and it never … I was so lonely. But then, there I was at the academy, surrounded by people who’d felt all the same things. Fitz and I found each other the first day.”

The tears are forming again, and Skye reaches for Jemma’s other hand, smiles back at her when she feels Jemma squeeze her fingers in return.

“We were both looking for a home—not a place, you know? Just that feeling?”

Skye nods. Jemma sniffs and looks back over to Leo.

“That’s what we are to each other, in my mind.”

Fingertips glide along the blue cotton sea.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
